Need You Now
by Hikari-Chans2
Summary: <html><head></head>Está é uma songfic que conta sobre uma briga e a reconciliação entre Harry e Gina. é minha primeira fic, então espero que gostem.</html>


Oieeee, bom está é minha primeira songfic e minha primeira fic postada, então espero que gostem. Eu usei a musica Need You Now - Lady Antebellum, pq achei que ficou perfeito com a situação que apresento na fic. Só lembrando que ospersonagens de Harry Potter não pertencem a mim e sim a J.K. Rowling. ok? Boa leitura! =D

* * *

><p>NEED YOU NOW<p>

Picture perfect memories,

(Memórias perfeitas)

Scattered all around the floor

(Espalhadas por todo o chão)

Reaching for the phone 'cause,

(Alcançando o telefone porque)

I can't fight it anymore

(Eu não consigo lutar mais)

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind

(E eu me pergunto se eu já passei pela sua mente)

For me it happens all the time

(Para mim isso acontece o tempo todo)

Ela estava sentada na cama, sua cabeça baixa e lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto. O quarto estava bem bagunçado, resultado de uma briga recente, em suas mãos estava um porta-retrato com a foto dos dois abraçados em um parque trouxa que ele a levou em um final de semana que estavam de folga do trabalho. Na foto ele a abraçava e a beijava a bochecha, os dois estavam sorrindo, felizes como se só existissem eles no mundo.

A ruiva tentou sorrir junto com a foto, mas as lembranças recentes não permitiram que ela o fizesse. Fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça para afastar as imagens que lhe invadiam a mente, mas nada adiantava. Levantou-se e caminhou lentamente até o espelho do aposento e se olhou.

O vestido preto simples que usava estava um pouco amassado, seus cabelos lisos e ruivos que antes estavam presos em um elegante penteado agora estavam soltos e seu rosto banhado em lagrimas, a maquiagem perfeitamente delineada de seus olhos estava toda borrada.

Ela já não enxergava mais a imagem dela no espelho, o que via eram as cenas que aconteceram cerca de umas duas horas atrás até aquele momento.

Depois de passar o dia todo pensando em uma surpresa para o aniversario de casamento deles e claro consultar sua melhor amiga para dar idéias, Gina finalmente se decide e vai para casa. Ela reserva uma mesa em um restaurante trouxa que ele adora e depois planejava levá-lo para algum lugar romântico para passarem a noite.

Depois de colocar seu vestido preto, fazer sua maquiagem impecável e arrumar os longos cabelos ruivos em um lindo penteado, que com apenas um toque de sua varinha ele já estava pronto, ela aparatou no Ministério para completar a primeira parte de sua surpresa, já que ela não havia falado com ele o dia todo e disse algumas semanas atrás para ele não programar nada no dia do aniversario.

A ruiva pede para não ser anunciada quando se aproximou da sala do marido podendo assim fazer a surpresa, mas quando ela entra no escritório encontrou alguém que não esperava ver sentado na cadeira ao lado de Harry rindo com ele.

A garota não esperou nenhuma explicação simplesmente aparatou de volta para sua casa arrasada com a cena, que na verdade não tinha nada de mais. Ele apenas conversava com uma velha amiga, mas uma amiga que na opinião de Gina não prestava.

O rapaz aparatou para casa logo atrás de sua esposa com a intenção de explicar que não estava acontecendo nada. Mas ela não deu essa chance a ele. E eles discutiram e Harry aparatou novamente deixando-a sozinha no quarto.

It's a quarter after one,

(São 1:15 da manhã)

I'm all alone and I need you now

(Estou completamente só e preciso de você agora)

Said I wouldn't call

(Disse que eu não ligaria)

but I lost all control and I need you now

(Mas perdi todo o controle e preciso de você agora)

And I don't know how I can do without,

(E não sei como sobreviver)

I just need you now  
>(Só preciso de você agora)<p>

Agora ela voltava a se ver no espelho e se ver sozinha. A noite maravilhosa que ela havia planejado com o marido simplesmente acabou de um jeito nada agradável. Gina voltou a chorar em frente ao espelho começando a perceber que ela não tinha visto nada de mais na sala, Harry e Cho apenas conversavam e riam, eles nem estavam tão juntos como ela achou que tinha visto. "Eu nem deixei ele se explicar" ela pensava enquanto mais lagrimas rolavam por seu rosto.

"Como fui deixar isso acontecer?" ela se perguntava. Estava arrependida de ter estragado a noite de aniversario por causa de um ciúme bobo. "Não, não é bobo, mas também não pode estragar minha vida" dizia para si mesma "Não posso deixar que isso complique minha vida com o homem que amo". Começou então a se lembrar de várias cenas desde que os dois voltaram a namorar quando Harry derrotou Voldemort e em todas elas os dois riam e trocavam juras de amor.

"Nós nunca brigamos assim, talvez eu tenha passado dos limites" mais lagrimas rolavam sobre suas bochechas, estava sofrendo e se sentindo sozinha e também tinha medo de procurá-lo. "E se ele não quiser falar comigo? E se ele não me perdoar?" esses pensamentos a invadiram e ela se perdeu neles. "Não, eu não posso pensar assim, tenho que ir atrás dele. É nosso aniversario de casamento, não posso deixar que uma briga acabe com ele" e com um aceno de varinha ela estava impecável novamente, secou as lagrimas e saiu do quarto, ela procuraria em todos os lugares até encontrá-lo.

Another shot of whiskey,

(Outra dose de uísque)

can't stop looking at the door

(Não consigo parar de olhar para a porta)

Wishing you'd come sweeping

(Desejando que você entrasse arrebentando)

in the way you did before

(Da maneira que fazia antes)

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind

(E eu me pergunto se eu já passei pela sua mente)

For me it happens all the time

(Para mim isso acontece o tempo todo)

Ele estava em um barzinho trouxa que gostava de ir com Rony, Hermione e ela. Sua ruiva não saia de sua mente, isso era normal, mas as lembranças do rosto dela quando entrou na sala e se deparou com Cho e ele conversando o deixou perturbado. Ele quase nem se despediu da amiga quando aparatou para casa atrás de Gina, Harry não tinha certeza se ela realmente teria aparatado para a casa do casal, mas algo no fundo lhe dizia que sim. Mas quando chegou sua ruiva chorava e fez várias acusações sem deixá-lo explicar o que acontecera no escritório. Isso o deixou muito chateado e irritado, então simplesmente aparatou para o primeiro lugar que lhe veio a mente, este barzinho.

O moreno pediu uma doze de uísque, sentou-se em uma mesa afastada e ficou olhando para a porta do local onde se podia ver o movimento da rua, o local ainda não estava cheio, mas o movimento na rua era grande de pessoas. Mas ele não se importava com o movimento ou com quem o olhava. O que Harry queria era ver sua linda ruiva entrar por aquela porta e eles poderem comemorar o aniversario de casamento da maneira correta, se divertindo e se amando.

It's a quarter after one,

(São 1:15 da manhã)

I'm a little drunk,

(Estou um pouco bêbado)

And I need you now

(E eu preciso de você agora)

Said I wouldn't call

(Disse que não ia ligar)

but I lost all control and I need you now

(Mas perdi todo o controle e preciso de você agora)

And I don't know how I can do without,

(E não sei como sobreviver)

I just need you now  
>(Eu só preciso de você agora)<p>

Harry não sabia quanto tempo havia passado desde que chegara lá e pedira sua primeira dose de uísque, mas ele não se importava, a única coisa que havia em sua mente era ela. "Eu não vou voltar" ele pensava, a bebida o deixou irritado com a situação. "Ela nem me deixou explicar, vou passar a noite na casa que Sirius deixou para mim". O moreno chegou a se levantar e pagar a conta, mas quando saiu do bar o vento gelado bateu em seu rosto e se sentiu sozinho. O rosto de sua ruiva sorrindo para ele preencheu sua mente e algumas lagrimas foram derramadas.

"Não posso deixá-la sozinha, é nosso aniversário, nós nunca brigamos assim... Não posso deixar que uma coisa que não aconteceu estrague meu casamento." Ele pensou enquanto caminhava pela rua, seu animo retornando. Passou por sua cabeça levar flores para sua amada, mas depois acabou por decidir que isso não seria a melhor coisa a se fazer. "Melhor ficar apenas com o presente que eu daria pra ela depois de nossa noite romântica" ele suspirou, a noite não fora nada romântica até agora. Harry se pegou imaginando qual seria a surpresa que Gina faria. "Ela estava linda" pensava ainda caminhando, agora ele estava em um parque próximo ao barzinho e ele se lembrou da foto que os dois tiraram aqui. "Eu vou voltar e me explicar" e assim ele aparatou para a sala de sua casa.

Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all

(Acho que prefiro me magoar do que não sentir nada)

It's a quarter after one,

(São 1:15 da manhã)

I'm all alone and I need you now

(Estou completamente só e preciso de você agora)

And I said I wouldn't call

(Eu disse que não ligaria)

but I'm a little drunk and I need you now

(Mas estou um pouco bêbado e preciso de você agora)

And I don't know how I can do without,

(E não sei como sobreviver)

I just need you now

(Eu só preciso de você agora)

I just need you now

(Eu só preciso de você agora)

Oh baby I need you now...

(Oh, amor, eu preciso de você agora...)

Gina descia as escadas de sua casa, estava decidida em procurar o marido onde quer que fosse e pedir-lhe desculpas, mas quando olhou para a porta da sala Harry apareceu. Os dois se olharam por longos segundos antes de falar alguma coisa, os olhos da ruiva se encheram de lagrimas mais uma vez naquela noite que deveria ser alegre e romântica, e num impulso ela correu e se jogou nos braços fortes do marido e o beijou longamente.

"Desculpe-me pelo que aconteceu" ela disse quando finalmente se separaram em busca de ar.

"Eu não vou deixar que uma briga boba acabe com nosso casamento" agora foi ele quem disse e quando ele começou a falar novamente, a ruiva o interrompeu com mais um beijo.

"Não precisa se explicar, eu sei que não aconteceu nada, eu que me precipitei, não esperava encontrar mais ninguém na sala" acariciando os cabelos rebeldes do marido Gina continuou "Não fazia parte dos meus planos".

Com um sorriso safado nos lábios ela aproximou novamente seus rostos e o beijou com fervor. Os dois subiram as escadas a caminho do quarto ainda se beijando e deixando eventualmente alguma peça de roupa para trás. Já no quarto ele a coloca na cama e antes de tirar a ultima peça de roupa que faltava em ambos para que pudessem se unir em um só eles se olham nos olhos com paixão.

"Isso fazia parte dos meus planos" a ruiva disse e o moreno completou "Eu te amo".

* * *

><p>Bem, o que acontece dai em diante fica a criterio da imaginação de voces! 8) espero que tenham gostado e please mandem reviews! beijinhos!<p> 


End file.
